


glitter makes things better

by katsumi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsumi/pseuds/katsumi
Summary: While helping Bellamy make Valentine's cards for his class, Miller comes up with a new idea for wooing Monty. It's not a great idea. But it's the only one he's got.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jennycaakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycaakes/gifts).



“Remind me again why we’re doing this?” Miller asks, tossing yet another cardboard heart cut-out on his increasingly large pile of cardboard heart cut-outs.

 

“Because it’s Valentine’s Day,” Bellamy shrugs. “And kids are mean.”

 

So mean, apparently, that they consider it a personal affront on par with pudding cup theft if their teacher does not provide each and every one of them with a handmade card for this most illustrious of holidays. Which is how Miller winds up spending his Monday night sprawled out on the floor with glitter and squiggly scissors, making Valentine’s cards for all thirty-two second-graders in Bellamy’s class.

 

“These are so fucking elaborate, man,” Miller grumbles, squirting a too-large glob of glue onto some construction paper. “Can’t we just draw smiley faces on some folded pieces of paper and call it a night?”

 

Bellamy, clearly appalled by the very suggestion, frowns at him. “No. They will never accept that.”

 

“You’re the _teacher._  You’re supposed to be in charge.”

 

“I am,” Bellamy grumbles. “Most of the time.”

 

Miller dumps some red glitter on top of the glue, shaking the excess off with more vigor than he’s probably supposed to.

 

“You realize that writing ‘You’re Special’ on these kind of negates the specialness, right?”

 

“Only some of them say that. I was going for variety.”

 

“Isn’t that just going to make the kids who don’t get this one feel un-special?”

 

“I hate you,” Bellamy gripes, tossing his card on the floor. “Fuck, dude, you made me mess this one up.”

 

“Oh sure, _I_ made you. Hand it over.”

 

Bellamy tosses the card in his direction. It’s smudged the glitter, so what was supposed to say _You’re a Star_ now reads as _You’re a Stab_.

 

“I like it,” Miller notes. “It’s ominous.”

 

“Throw it in the reject pile,” Bellamy sighs, leaning back against the edge of the couch. “God, I suck at this.”

 

“Yep. And you asked me to help because you thought I’d be better?”

 

“I asked you to help because you were here and had nothing better to do,” Bellamy shoots back. “Clarke was going to help, but a work thing came up.”

 

Miller grins. “Oh yeah?”

 

Bellamy flushes. “Shut up. She knows how to art.”

 

“You sure this wasn’t just an elaborate plan to seduce her with crafts?”

 

Bellamy actually looks thoughtful. “Do you think that would work?”

 

“I don’t know,” Miller says, waggling the messed up card in front of Bellamy’s face. “Is she a stab?”

 

Bellamy laughs, pushing his hand away. “You’re the worst, and I regret asking for your help.”

 

“Even though you need my help.”

 

“Desperately.” Bellamy gestures at what was once their living room floor, now completely covered in newspaper and various shades of pink art supplies. “I can’t do this by myself. Put down the reject card and do your roommate duty.”

 

“Dude, this was _not_ on the lease.”

 

Miller grabs another sheet of paper, prepares to cut another heart. But before he does, he slides the reject card not into the trash pile, but quietly behind him, where Bellamy can’t see.

 

* * *

 

Miller’s eating lunch the next day in the breakroom when Monty from IT drops into the seat next to him and slides an aggressively pink card across the table.

 

“I found this in my mailbox this morning,” says Monty. “Apparently, I’m a stab.”

 

“Huh,” Miller says, with what he hopes comes across as nonchalance. “Secret admirer?”

 

“Either that or someone wants to murder me,” Monty says, looking down at the card thoughtfully.

 

Miller grins. “How’d you come to that conclusion?”

 

“What if it’s short for _you’re someone I want to stab_ , but there wasn’t enough room on the card?”

 

“Why would someone make a card with this much glitter announcing they want to stab you?”

 

Monty shrugs. “People need hobbies?”

 

“Fair point,” Miller says. “So? Going to take to the police?”

 

“That was step two, yeah.”

 

“What’s step one?”

 

Monty smiles, that warm smile of his that makes Miller’s knees go all wobbly.

 

“Ask you about it,” he says.

 

Miller swallows. “Yeah? Think I’m trying to stab you?”

 

“I was kind of hoping so, yeah. But, you know, not in the murder way.”

 

Miller genuinely cannot find the words to respond to that. He’s aware he must look ridiculous, gaping back at Monty, but his face seems to have stopped working.

 

Monty laughs, tucking his chin. “Fuck, that came out weird.”

 

Luckily, Miller manages to recover. “Only a little bit.”

 

“Was that way too much?” Monty asks, biting at his lip. “I thought this might have been from you, but if—”

 

“It was from me,” Miller interrupts.

 

“Yeah?” Monty smiles, bright and hopeful, and _fuck_ , Miller’s heart grows three sizes in his chest.

 

“Yeah,” he says, knocking his knee with Monty’s.

 

“Want to get drinks after work?” Monty asks.

 

“Of course I do. You stab.”

 

Monty laughs. “I really am quite the stab.”

 

“Yeah,” Miller grins. “You really are.”

**Author's Note:**

> *chants* more minty more minty more minty
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://leralynne.tumblr.com>leralynne</a>%20on%20tumblr!)


End file.
